Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dual-view field display panel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a traditional design of dual-view grating, a transparent area corresponds to a row of pixels, so as to achieve that different images are viewed in the left-view field and in the right-view field. Since the distance between the grating and the pixels is fixed and the distance therebetween is 100 μm, for example, for an 8.1-inch SVGA display panel, in order to achieve a suitable view field, a glass substrate is required to be thinned to 100 μm, which goes far beyond limits of the existing process for thinning glass.